


grey sweatpants (the cotton ones)

by CringeCityMayor



Series: finding out (about you) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Time Skip, Smut, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeCityMayor/pseuds/CringeCityMayor
Summary: In the perspective of Miya Atsumu, Sakusa Kiyoomi is stuck up and annoying... enemies will always stay enemies, right?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: finding out (about you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	grey sweatpants (the cotton ones)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to write...  
> Please leave suggestions and writing tips in the comments, they are very much appreciated.

“Mmm!”, Atsumu pursed his lips together to try to muffle the moans that were escaping his throat. His fingers were curled, thick, and deep inside his ass. As of now, Atsumu did not have any of his dildos, fearing that he could lose any rational thought and have to sit out of practice the next day. He rammed his fingers in as far as they could go, and curled, right into his prostate. The sharp sting of pain as well as the pleasure that he had come to love slammed into him, shoving him off the edge of his orgasm.

Thick, white, cum splattered all over his chest, the warm, gooey substance painting his abs. Hiccuping, Atsumu scooped some of it off, proceeding to smear it over his twitching, puckered hole, using his cum to shove his fingers back inside of him. The feeling he got from being filled was nearly indescribable. It made Atsumu feel full, but not full to the point of having a stomachache, it made him feel satisfied, as if this need could never be satiated. It made him feel happy, loved, even, being filled with a warmth that even food could not provide him.

The first time he had watched gay porn was when he was 16, in his first year of high school. He had been unable to sleep that night, and combined with Osamu’s quiet snoring he was forced to search for something to listen to, hopefully allowing him to fall asleep in the process. He stumbled across a particular website. Even though he knew that anal sex existed, he never would have imagined seeing two guys do the deed.

He remained straight, of course (or that’s what he told himself). He could tell that his brother’s cock was big, from showering and taking baths with him, Osamu’s cock had to be at least a full 19 or 20 centimeters when it was erect (which Atsumu had learned when he had walked into their bedroom the sight of Osamu jerking off, followed by him gagging and proceeding to study in the living room (whichever girls Osamu had fucked would have probably felt euphoric)). Atsumu often wondered if he could find another guy with that big of a cock. 

Right now, his best bet was probably Barnes, but Atsumu thought that he was a little too old for him… and much too tall, too. Maybe Bokuto… but would he get too excited? He would be very loud… and also have way too much stamina for Atsumu to keep up with. What about Meian? Or did he have a girlfriend? Atsumu couldn’t remember, but it was best not to try his luck. 

Maybe… Sakusa? It was wrong to say that Atsumu had a crush on him though. They were enemies, they fought, petty arguments taking control of every interaction that they shared. But, Atsumu had to admit, just looking at the outline of Sakusa’s soft cock forced him to wrestle the urge to blow a load right then and there. The way Sakusa’s jockstrap held his thick cock in place was amazing, and Atsumu definitely had to give props to it. 

Even though Atsumu always bought dildos and looked for new ways to pleasure himself, he still managed to convince himself that he was straight. He had to be, right? He hadn’t hooked up with another girl since high school, and was never brave enough to find a guy to pound him into a mattress. Instead, the only thing he could do was stare at other males around him and hope that he didn’t look too suspicious.

Atsumu finished up, wiping down the shower walls for good measure, making sure that there was no trace of evidence of the things he had done in there. He put on a clean pair of cotton sweatpants, deciding to skip the boxers, his soft cock bouncing against his thigh as he walked. He lounged around his room, using any excess energy to do a few sets of push-ups. 

Just as Atsumu had put his earphones in, there was a knock at the door.

“Comin’!”, Atsumu blurted out, rushing to the door. Maybe not wearing underwear was not the best idea. Then again, who would come by his room at 10:03 in the night, right?

Atsumu swung open the door, hurriedly using his fingers to card through his hair, hoping that he looked a little more presentable. 

“Hello?”, Atsumu spoke before he had a chance to see who was standing before him.

“Miya, could you keep it down, please?”

Oh. Oh no. Sakusa… did he… did he just hear Atsumu’s entire orchestra of moaning? The entire thing? But… but Atsumu made sure that he was quiet, though… he shouldn’t have been able to hear… that. Unless he was in the toilet. But Atsumu made sure Sakusa left the bathroom before starting to fuck himself on his fingers.

In Atsumu’s state of panic, he pushed out an embarrassed “M’sorry, Omi!” while trying to hide his deep blush with his hands cupping his face.

“It’s fine… just… I’m just gonna go.”, Sakusa said, his mask was the only thing concealing his flushed red face. As much as he had tried to speak in a calm manner, somehow it still came out as if he had just been caught watching porn, or something of the like.

“Umm… well, bye, Omi!”, Atsumu replied hastily, waving Sakusa off, who had already started stalking back to his room.

As soon as the door had shut, Atsumu’s brain went off, dynamite and explosions blowing his head open. He flopped face-first into his bed, which was opposite to the bathroom door, which he 100% did not want to look back at. He changed into proper underwear (he had learned his lesson from earlier), before slipping his sweatpants back on.

Sakusa heard him? All of it? Yes, Sakusa’s room was right next to Atsumu’s room, but Atsumu thought that he was in the clear, and even waited for Sakusa to be finished with his shower. He must have gotten carried away with his… activities… and forgotten about his surroundings and possible… audience. How much of his masturbation session had Sakusa heard? How did he hear Atsumu? Where was he when he heard Atsumu’s moans?

Anxious thoughts went through his mind until he drifted off to sleep.

“Mmm! Ah! Omi…”  
“Baby… “, Sakusa drawled, speaking lazily, dragging out the syllables of the pet-name.  
”You like my cock?”

Sakusa’s grip on his waist was of bruising force, as he started sucking hickeys into Atsumu’s thick nape, lined with thin hairs from his undercut. Atsumu had hiccupped in surprise at first, but it felt euphoric, his neck being one of the most sensitive parts of his body. Atsumu couldn’t help but whine at the sensation, veins twitching under Sakusa’s thick tongue, the wet muscle lapping at dark bite marks. Atsumu angled his head down, and attempted to push his hair out of the way. 

Sakusa let out a low laugh, his voice dropping three octaves, mouth closing in on his right ear.  
“You like it that much, Miya? You like when I suck on your neck? Does it feel good?”

Atsumu nodded frantically as a silent response. Sitting on a fat cock and having someone eat your ear out was easy to say, but oh so much harder to endure.

Sakusa pulled away from Atsumu’s ear, ripping a whimper from Atsumu’s lungs. He slipped one of his hands from Atsumu’s waist, gripping at the back of his neck, forcing Atsumu’s cheek into the mattress.

Without so much as a warning, Sakusa pulled out his cock, leaving the tip nudging at Atsumu’s rim, and slammed into his ass with the force of a goddamn train, the loud smack that it made resonating inside of the room. As he pushed his hands against the headboard, Atsumu’s cockhead made contact with his abdominals, smearing precum all over his stomach as Sakusa pounded into him relentlessly. Feeling the pressure of a large hand lift from his neck to his waist, Atsumu moaned at the thought of being manhandled, turning into Sakusa’s very own fleshlight.

“Miya.”

Through the screams of pleasure, Atsumu was able to force out a questioning hum in response to his name being called.

“You’ve been a bad boy. Be a good cocksleeve for me and shut up, okay?”

At the pet-name, Atsumu moaned a loud ‘Omi’ before inhaling sharply, gasping into the mattress.

Smack!

“What did I say? Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?”

The pain on Atsumu had felt was indescribable. Every time Sakusa slammed their hips together, it felt like sandpaper rubbing against the skin of his ass, as if he was getting spanked repeatedly, Sakusa spared him no mercy with his thrusts. On his perineum, Atsumu could feel Sakusa’s heavy balls rubbing up against his ass, the weight of the friction telling him that they would be going at it all night. Sakusa had to be backed up for weeks, somehow not dying of blue balls.

Atsumu let out a gasp as Sakusa pulled out, knee-walking towards the headboard, sitting up and leaning his back against it. He reached for the lube on Atsumu’s black nightstand, pushing on the pump top once, and slicked up his bare cock.

“Oi, Miya. Come here.”

At the command, Atsumu crawled over to Sakusa’s spread legs, practically drooling over the sight in front of him: Sakusa’s arms and thighs were toned, his abdominals bulged in the bright lights of his apartment.

“How about you show me what those thighs can do, Miya.”

Sakusa slid his back down the headboard, closing his legs and nudging Atsumu’s apart, slipping his hips between them until his head rested against the head of the bed. Sakusa briefly lifted his head to maneuver a pillow under it. Atsumu was a little confused as to why he was now centimeters above straddling Sakusa’s waist.

“How about you throw that ass back onto my cock, hm? I won’t do everything for you, you know.”

As he hesitantly lined his hole with Sakusa’s cock, Atsumu bit his lip, concentrating with all his might not to mess up. He reached down to hold the cock upright, before sinking down on it slowly, centimeter by centimeter. Atsumu felt it up with his insides, trying to gauge its size. It had to be at least 20 centimeters, that was confirmed, but it was thick, having a diameter of at least 5 centimeters. If Atsumu did the math correctly, the circumference would be around…

“Miya. Are you going to move, or will you just sit there?”

Slowly, Atsumu started to move up and down Sakusa’s cock, spurts of precum filling him slowly. The warmth was delicious, whenever Sakusa’s cock slid inside of him, he felt full, as if he had just eaten a full course meal. Atsumu was no twink, quite the opposite, actually. He was a 187-centimeter tall man, with muscle lining his entire body. Even being strong and tall was not enough, Atsumu felt so full that it felt like his stomach was bulging.

“Atsumu. Go faster. I didn’t fuck you for useless foreplay. If you’re going to ride me, do it right.”

Coming back to his senses, Atsumu nodded hesitantly, cupped his balls so as not to hurt them, and then started to smash his ass against Sakusa’s hips, his perineum rubbing up on Sakusa’s neatly trimmed pubic hairs.

Sakusa held put a vice grip on Atsumu’s waist, thrusting up into his puckered hole, meeting with Atsumu’s forceful slamming in the middle.

Even though the room was cold, sweat started to bead at his brows, the feeling of Sakusa’s thick cock sliding in and out of him was enough to make his tongue loll out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Baby, you’re so tight…Did you not prep?”

Atsumu’s tight, wet, walls contracted at the comment, practically sucking up Sakusa’s monster cock, the thick veins of the member pulsing inside of him. He heard Sakusa moan, deep and rough, the sound alone making Atsumu’s ears ring, and he fell even more for Sakusa. Maybe he wasn’t just an enemy or a teammate, after all.

Spit ran from Atsumu’s open mouth to his chin, tears of pain and pleasure following in their tracks. Atsumu’s wet cock bounced up and down, creating even more of a mess on Atsumu’s abs. 

After what had felt like a few seconds, Sakusa came, shooting his load right up into Atsumu’s asshole, thrusting as deep as he could as he filled Atsumu up. 

Atsumu followed closely, the feeling of being creampied ramming him into his orgasm. Cum spurted all over his bare chest, abdominals and pectorals sporting thick, white spurts of his release.

So that’s how the night went down, Atsumu using his thigh strength to bounce up and down on Sakusa’s cock, wringing every drop of cum from his and Sakusa’s balls.

Atsumu awoke to a filled-out erection, his cock straining against his tight boxers. Immediately, he started to panic. He had a wet dream? About his teammate? His enemy? The cocky, salty, opposite hitter? He, Miya Atsumu, just had a wet dream about Sakusa Kiyoomi and his monster cock? Atsumu couldn’t deny it, the dream was so real, and the entire thing was stuck in his head like an addictive song. The worst thing was… He drooled over Sakusa. He fucking salivated over Sakusa’s body. Well, that was in his dream, Atsumu wasn’t much of a drooler when he slept (After Osamu pulled a cruel prank on him (involving a fake spider, warm water, and toothpaste) when they were children, Atsumu swore that he would always keep his mouth closed whenever he slept).

He rolled over, looking at the digital clock. It was still dark out, which always made him more curious to know the time. One look at the bright numbers told him that it was currently 02:17 AM. 

“Ugh… it’s too early for this…”, Atsumu mumbled towards the ceiling, rolling back over onto his back, one arm draped heavily over his eyes.

His cock had decided to stray from his words of irritation, instead twitching against his boxers and willing him to replay the dream again and again in his head.

“Fuck it, whatever.”

Atsumu stumbled towards the bathroom, simultaneously undoing the knot on his sweatpants.

He took a hot shower, opening himself up for no one at all, all while stroking his cock and pulling the hottest parts of his wet dream into his mind that was drunken with pleasure.

Did he accidentally call ‘Omi’ out into the air? Yes.

Was he trying to tone down the moaning? Absolutely. 

Hoping that he had been quiet enough, Atsumu hand-washed his underwear, got a fresh pair of boxers and old volleyball shorts, and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this chapter to be at least 2000 words long... so I elongated the smut.  
> I don't know how I should continue this without it being too bland, so suggestions are appreciated.  
> I still don't really know how to write...


End file.
